One direction : Kate and Erin
by lilawsum
Summary: Kate meets Harry in a grocery store and they begin to go out. Will it last? And when Erin comes in chapter 2 ... she is going out with liam...awsumness...but will there be drama? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :p
1. Chapter 1 : True to another

One direction story : True to another

Chapter 1 : The meeting

"Kate, wakey wakey." Kate's mum shook Kate vigorously.

"Muuum! I'm sleeping." Kate rolled over.

"But sweetie, it's time for you to go grocery shopping. I'm not going again like last week. And I'm not taking the bus down to London again either."

"Okay, okay."

"Good. Now get changed"

"Okay." Kate scrambled her way out of her bed and pulled on her favourite shirt. It was baggy and she wore shorts and ugg boots with it. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and applied a fresh layer of mascara on her eyelashes. She put on her perfume and turned to her one direction poster. She smiled at Harry and laughed at her heart beating so fast. She walked to her bag and made sure she had enough money in her purse to purchase the groceries. Yes. $300. That's more than enough. Kate combed her fingers through her curly brown fringe and pinned it back with her bun. She walked out of the front door and made her way to the shops down the street. "Bye mum." She yelled behind her.

"Bye sweetie pie." Her mum called back.

"Ugh. I am not a child anymore." She mumbled to herself. Kate made her way to the bus stop and caught her bus. She managed to make her way to the shops within fifteen minutes and she eventually reached the shops and walked in. "Hi, Amy." Kate said to her friend who worked at the cash register.

"Hey Kate. How are thing?"

"They're going great."

"Haha. Unlike yourself, I have a job to do so scoot." Amy laughed.

"Okay. I have to shop anyway." Kate walked off smiling and went to the tinned food aisle. She was staring at all the different brands of chickpeas and wondered which one her mother wanted. She pulled out her phone.

_Hi mum! Its Kate. Wondering which brand of chickpeas you want. Luv ya. Xoxo_

Kate raised her head and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kate said, embarrassed at her clumsiness.

"It's quite okay." The guy looked up at Kate. Kate almost collapsed. It was Harry Styles.

"Oh." She gasped.

"Are you one of those crazy one direction fans, or are you one of those cool one direction fans?" Harry laughed.

"I have no idea." Kate giggled. Harry looked her up and down. She was only a bit shorter than him and she was very beautiful in his opinion. Kate's phone buzzed.

_Hi honey, I would like any brand you can find. They're all the same. Love Mummy. _

"Oh my gosh. My mum treats me like some five year old." Kate said. Harry laughed.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Harry mumbled.

"Me? Really? Yes. Of course." Kate smiled happily. She was a bit star struck but she managed to answer him. Kate left the groceries with Amy and went to the coffee shop with Harry. Amy smiled at them, being a one direction fan herself, she was quite impressed. Kate and Harry walked to the shop and got their coffee. They sat at a table outside and drank. Harry looked at Kate, who was staring at the thatched houses and the busy streets full of people. He looked into her delicate crystal blue eyes and smiled. His heart pounded inside his chest. Kate turned to look at Harry who was still looking into her eyes. Kate starred into his and found it increasingly hard to look away. She laughed and Harry laughed.

"Let me take you out again sometime." Harry said.

"Yes please. This was fun."

"Yes it was."

"So, when?"

"When do you want it to be?" Harry asked.

"How about we go somewhere for lunch? Today!" Kate smiled.

"Yes. It is the perfect time. You should probably bring your groceries home. I'll give you a ride." Harry said kindly.

"Thank you. I'll ride in anything to get away from the public buses." Kate laughed. Harry laughed back. He walked to her chair and held her hand up. Kate blushed and stood up. They walked hand in hand back to the shops. Harry smiled at Kate and Kate smiled at Harry. When Kate had her groceries, Amy winked at her and stuck her thumbs up. Harry laughed and Amy blushed, not realising that he was watching her. Kate smiled at Harry and they made their way to a car. It was roomy and Louis was driving it with Niall, Liam and Zayn sitting in the three middle seats and there were two empty seats at the back. Niall whistled at Kate.

"Hey. Who is this Harry?" Louis teased. "She's pretty, I'll give you that."

"This is Kate." Harry smiled.

"Hey Kate!" Niall smiled.

"Hi." Kate laughed. Liam and Zayn waved at her and leaned over their seats to hug her. Harry smiled. Zayn winked at her and Kate giggled uncontrollably. Harry liked that about her. When Louis started the car, Harry started to talk about how he had met Kate to Niall. Niall smiled at the cute story and Kate thought his laughter was contagious. Niall looked from Harry to Kate.

"So, are you guys going out?" he asked, interested.

"No. Not yet!" Harry laughed. Kate blushed at how Harry said not yet.

"Aww." Kate said. Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Kate thought it was a bit too early but she could never turn down one of his kisses. Liam grinned and watched them both with a lot of interest. Zayn looked at Harry enviously but smiled all the same.

They finally arrived at Kate's house.

"I'll see you at lunch. I will be here when it is 12 o'clock. You can come with me to the park. I will be preparing everything. He starred lovingly into Kate's eyes. Kate felt really happy and in love. He was so charming. She walked slowly inside her home and dropped the groceries. There was a beep from the car and Harry waved to her as they drove off. Kate flopped onto the couch and tried to breathe. She lay down and watched TV. After only 15 minutes, the clock struck twelve and Kate hopped up and put her boots on. She dashed out the door saying

"I'll be back soon mum."

"Okay darling. Have fun." Her mum called after her. Kate raced out and she saw Harry sitting in the car with Louis driving again.

"Is he like your driver?" Kate laughed.

"Yes. Something like that!"

"Hey!" Louis remarked, laughing.

"Haha" Kate laughed. Harry turned to her and looked at her eyes. Kate looked at his eyes as well. They were staring at each other for a while, taking in each other's features. Kate leaned over and hugged him. Harry blushed and hugged her back. Kate looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Get a room you guys." Louis giggled to them.

"No. I like being here." Harry answered. Kate laid her head on Harry's chest. Harry stroked Kate's soft hair and smiled proudly at Louis. As Louis dropped them off at the park, Harry picked Kate up and carried her to a massive feast in the middle of the park. There were candles and desserts everywhere as well as sandwiches and kebabs. Kate looked around and held Harry's neck. She dropped onto the floor and sat on the blanket. Harry looked at her and began to open his mouth.

"Kate, do you want to go out with me? I know that love you and I want you to know that you are different to all those other girls." Harry said shyly. Kate blushed.

"Aww. Of course I will. I love you too Harry. Even thought we only met this morning. Haha." Kate hugged Harry tightly and Harry hugged her. They didn't let go until they heard Kate's stomach grumble.

"Perhaps we should eat." Harry suggested. Kate nodded and ate a big lunch. Harry ate as well and after the lunch, they walked around for a while. It was almost 4 o'clock and Kate was exhausted but they still had another hour to kill. Harry saw Kate dragging her feet on the footpath. He laughed and swooped her off her feet. Kate felt the rush of wind fly through her hair and over her face, making her feel alive and free. Harry held her close to him and Kate held Harry so she wouldn't fall. She felt in love and couldn't get rid of the feeling. But she liked that feeling so she smiled and enjoyed the moment. Harry walked back to the car, holding her safely in her arms. Kate felt secure and safe. Harry paused for a second.

"Would you like to come to the my house? You know…the one direction house. Haha." Harry asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Kate was excited. Louis looked at the two of them and smiled happily. So they hopped into the car and Harry put his arm around Kate the whole drive to his home. Once they reached their destination, Harry opened the door for Kate and held her hand as she got out. Louis led the way through the big gate into their home. It was only amazingly big and Zayn, Liam and Niall could be seen looking at them through the second story window. There were two stories. Upstairs was everyone's bedroom and downstairs was the kitchen, lounge room and entertainment room.

"Hi Kate." Niall greeted as Kate walked up the stairs to meet them.

"Hey Niall. Hi guys." She said to the others. They all waved and smiled cheerily at her. Kate felt welcome. She pulled out her phone and texted her mum.

_Hi mum. Gonna hang with friends for a while. See ya soon. Luv Kate3_

She put her phone away and turned to see Louis reading her phone from her shoulder.

"Haha." Louis laughed. Kate beamed happily at him and turned to Harry. He smirked at her and Kate raced over to his side. He grabbed her and hugged her. Kate looked into his eyes and used her finger to move his hair out of them. He chuckled at this action and kissed her forehead. Kate felt like she and Harry had instantly connected. After only a day of knowing each other, she was hanging out at his house with his best friends and she was already getting kissed on the forehead. How romantic? She would think to herself. She really was the luckiest girl in the world.

It was 6 o'clock and Zayn called everyone down to get their dinner. It was roast pork. Kate glanced at it and thought how nice it looked. She took her serve and waited for Harry to get his.

"Come on Kate. Come watch TV with me!" Niall said, enthusiastically.

"Sure. Just wait for Harry."

"Yeah. Okay." Niall waited with her.

"Hey guys." Harry walked up to them.

"Hey." Kate sad.

Harry looked from her to Niall and back to her.

"We were waiting for you." Kate assured him.

"Oh I know. Its just that when Niall looks like _that _it means he is going to show you one of our concert tapes." Harry said smartly.

"Oh! Niall…is this true?" Kate said sarcastically.

"Why yes! It is true. Now come and watch it!" Niall howled with laughter after this remark. They all walked into the living room and ate their pork together. Harry fed Kate some pork.

"Ew. Get a room!" Liam joked.

"Awwwww…so adorable!" Zayn chimed in. Kate blushed and rested on Harry's chest. He was warm and cuddly. She liked that about him. Liam stood up and hugged Kate who hugged Harry. Niall came over and hugged Kate as well and Zayn and Louis came over to hug her as well. Everyone was hugging Kate and she felt very important. Harry glared at the others and cracked up laughing. Kate ruffled Liam's hair and curled up next to Harry. The guys got up and sat down again. Harry put his arm around her waist and watched the one direction video all over again. Niall sang along to all the songs whilst Zayn, Liam and Louis played chopsticks. Harry was half asleep and Kate was lying on him, half asleep as well. The movie finally ended and everyone sat upright again. Niall was dancing around the room and singing "Up all night". There was nothing on TV so they all walked off to their bedrooms except Harry and Kate.

"Do you want me to come home with you on the bus?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…no I'm okay." Kate said sadly, hoping that she was allowed to sleep here.

"Why don't you just sleep over?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Kate jumped up and down. She called her mum and said that she wasn't going to be coming home for a couple of days. Her mum was okay with it. Harry grabbed Kate's hand and they walked upstairs together. Harry led the way to his room. It was amazing. There was a huge iPod dock and a huge bed. The walls were covered in one direction posters and there was a microphone in the corner. There was a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom in his room as well. Kate sighed and touched the huge iPod dock. Harry placed his hand on hers and Kate's heart melted.

"I don't have any pyjamas." Kate realised.

"You can wear one of Niall's baggy shirts. They are like dresses."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry grabbed one from Niall and gave it to her. Kate changed quickly. When she got out of the bathroom, Harry was in his boxers and already lying in his bed.

"So, you only wear undies to bed." Kate giggled.

"Yeah. It's comfortable." Kate hopped onto the bed and rolled over next to Harry. Harry turned to face Kate. He looked at her hair and he ran his fingers through it. Kate bit her lip for a moment and made her decision. She leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back, to her relief. They continued for almost five minutes until Kate got tired and she grabbed him. She fell asleep in his arms and Harry hugged her all night, while sleeping at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meant for eachother

Chapter 2 : Meant for each other

Kate awoke at 10:00am. No one had woken her up which was a change. She saw Harry lying next to her. He was sleeping and Kate sat on him. Harry woke up and looked brightly at Kate's face. He grabbed her hips and sat up.

"What was that kiss all about last night?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I love you and I just had the urge to kiss you."

"Same."

"I do love you Harry."

"I love you too Kate." Kate kissed him again and Harry kissed her back. The door smashed open and it was Niall.

"RISE AND…" he began. Kate backed off Harry and stared at Niall. Niall smiled. "I understand." He giggled. And he walked out of the room to tell the others. Harry blushed and kissed her cheek. Kate felt truly embarrassed. She felt her cheeks heating up. Harry got up and went to get changed. Kate almost cried but she held it in. A perfect moment ruined. She put her old clothes on and walked off to the lounge room downstairs. She sat alone.

"Where's Kate?" she heard Harry ask.

"I think she is downstairs." Liam answered. Kate heard Harry rush down the stairs. He walked over to her. She was crying to herself. Harry kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears off her face.

"You're angry at me for kissing you. Aren't you?" Kate sniffed.

"No. No of course I am not. It was the greatest moment of my life." Harry comforted.

"But when Niall walked in, your face was like a face of regret." She muttered.

"No. I regretted not locking the door." He said.

"Oh." Kate wiped her eyes and looked out the window. Her eyes were still swollen from the crying and her nose still stuffed. Harry put his forehead on hers. He breathed in and kissed her. He held her while he did. Kate stared at him for a second and then just continued to kiss him happily. She held his neck as she kissed him. Louis was looking from the stairs and Niall, Liam and Zayn were all hiding behind the couch, smiling to each other. Harry picked Kate up and held her close.

"I will never regret anything you do to me." He said.

"Aw. Thanks. That's really romantic." She said.

Zayn sighed.

"DUDE. YOU TOTALLY BLEW OUR COVER!" Niall boomed.

"Hey. Back off man." Zayn laughed. Kate turned to the guys. Liam grinned guiltily at her and knew this was the right time to walk away with the other guys. They all got up and headed upstairs.

"Let's go somewhere today." Kate suggested.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the shops?"

"Sure." They headed off out the door and walked to the big shopping centre in London. They walked hand in hand and the paparazzi were astonished to have a new piece of gossip finally handed to them. They took photos and asked some questions like, how did you meet and are you both deeply in love? Kate knew better than to answer so she kept quiet and Harry did too. They finally got to the shops and the paparazzi left them alone.

Kate dragged Harry into the clothes shop and he looked around. It was a girls shop so he didn't have to buy anything yet. Kate tried on a baggy shirt that would be good for her pyjamas. She bought it and she also bought some genie pants as her pyjama pants. She carried the bag out and Harry led the way to the men's shop. He bought nothing but he checked some things out. Kate laughed when he put a stripy vest in front of his shirt because he looked like a golfer. They walked into the bakery and bought lunch and Harry found them a seat away from everyone else.

"So, how do you like being my girlfriend?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"I LOVE it."

"Not as much as a I love being your boyfriend."

"True." Kate laughed. She picked up her toasted sandwich and took a dainty bite out of it. Harry watched her eat until she stopped and looked up.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kate asked.

"Because you are so beautiful…I was wondering if you really did love me or if you wanted the fame that came with it?" Harry mumbled.

"What? I love you Harry. I wouldn't even think about the fame. Would I really be that famous anyway? Haha. Don't worry about any of that Harry. I love you for you. Not your cash." Kate poured her heart out. Harry leaned over his food and kissed her. Kate held his cheeks as she kissed him. Harry let go and smiled.

"I was thinking…if you're really serious about me…would you move in with me?" Harry asked shyly. Kate opened her mouth wide.

"Hang on." She stood up and phoned her mum. "Hey mum."

"Hi darling. How are things?"

"Great mum. I have a boyfriend. I'm moving in with him. I will visit often. I promise."

"Darling this is what we have been waiting for. You can finally start your life."

"Yes. And he is Harry Styles from one direction."

"REALLY! WOW. That's amazing. And you would be surrounded by the other boys right?"

"Yes. Well, I will come and get my stuff soon."

"No sweetie. I'll post it to you. Don't bring this stuff on the bus or in their car. Its too much."

"Thanks so much mum. Bye."

"Bye darling." Kate hung up and ran up to Harry.

"SHE SAID YES!" Kate yelled. Harry was shocked. He stood up and lifted her. He spun her around and kissed her. Kate was so happy that she almost fainted with excitement.

"Here. I'll carry you home." Harry offered. So Harry walked home and Kate held the bags. Once they reached the house, the boys ran out and greeted them.

"Kate's moving in." Harry beamed.

"WHAT?" the boys were all ecstatic. Kate kissed them all on the cheek and Liam's cheeks went bright red. Niall giggled delightedly and Louis smiled. Zayn just jumped up and down after she had kissed him. She finally turned to Harry and kissed him. Niall clapped his hands and Zayn started singing "moments". Liam walked inside and Louis looked utterly jealous. Kate dropped from Harry's arms and hugged Liam. Liam hugged her back. Harry laughed at how Kate tried to please everyone.

They all went into the house and started doing whatever they wanted. Zayn went to listen to music. Liam went with Louis to watch TV. Niall went upstairs to nap Harry dragged Kate into his room. The doorbell rang.

"Liam! It's me…Erin!" Liam raced to the door and opened it wide. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing pink jeans, pink converses, white, baggy shirt and her hair was tied up into a ponytail. Liam hugged her tight and Erin held his face and kissed him. Liam smiled and held her hand. They walked into the living room to sit with Niall. Erin wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his muscular chest. Niall giggled to himself.

Liam led Erin upstairs to meet Kate. They opened the bedroom door to find that Kate and Harry were kissing in front of the microphone. They stopped when they realised someone was there and they smiled in relief when they saw it was only Liam.

"Hey." Erin said shyly.

"Hi." Kate answered.

"So… I'm Erin…you must be Kate. Harry's new girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kate chuckled. "And you must be Liam's girlfriend. Do you live here?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Haha!" Erin walked over and sat next to Kate. "I have a feeling we are going to have a lot in common." Erin smiled. Kate nodded and started talking about how her and Harry met.

It was late and Erin and Kate were alone in the living room chatting about random stories. Kate could feel her eyelids closing and Erin knew it was time to sleep.

"I guess we should go to bed now huh?" Erin said sleepily.

"Yes please." Kate yawned. They both got up and hugged each other. They headed upstairs and went into their own rooms. Harry was already in his bed. He was reading a new song Liam had thought of. Kate changed and got into bed. She snuggled up to him and Harry rolled over. He kissed her forehead and they had another "gaze into each other's eyes" moment. Harry grinned at her and Kate brushed his hair out of his eyes once again. She hugged him and closed her eyes. Harry curled his arms around her and cuddled her all night.

Meanwhile, Erin was in Liam's room changing. Liam was sitting up in bed and thinking about what he could dream about, but when he saw Erin, he knew what he was going to dream about instantly. Erin walked over to Liam and rolled onto the bed. Liam pulled the sheets over her and laughed. Erin held Liam's head and he looked at her lovingly. Erin knew he was happy which made her happy. She patted his cheek and kissed his lips before closing her eyes. Liam closed his eyes as well. But Erin couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes for ages but she never fell asleep. She was thinking about what things would be like now that she had a friend who was dating another guy from one direction. Would Kate be the centre of attention? Surely not. She looked up at Liam who was fast asleep. She grabbed her phone and began to text Kate. Kate also couldn't sleep but they both didn't want to wake their boyfriends up so they used their phones instead.

_I can't sleep._

_Me either._

_Is Harry fast asleep? Liam is!_

_Yes. He must have been really tired. Lol_

_Haha._

_So…_

_Why can't we sleep?_

_Do I know? Its sooo annoying!_

_Yes it is. Liam is snoring away and it makes me wanna be snoring too!_

_Haha. Same with Harry._

_Yes I thought so. Rofl_

_Kk _

_Should we just try to sleep again?_

_Yes. We should._

_KK_

_KK_

_Cya_

_Baii _

They both turned their phones off and rolled over. They closed their eyes and thought only about their boyfriends. They both eventually fell asleep. Kate dreamt of Harry proposing to her. Erin dreamt of Liam taking her to Europe.


End file.
